


Leave No Man Behind

by angededesespoir



Series: Tumblr Prompt Memes [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Multi, Omnic Crisis, Other, Serious Injuries, blood mention, death of omnics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: Prompt:  “I can’t walk.  Just go on without me.”In which Jack is injured during a battle.





	Leave No Man Behind

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: “I can’t walk. Just go on without me.” - from the[Hurt Meme](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/158452087040/hurt-meme)._
> 
> _I have no clue how to write action or strategy and I struggle with spacial stuff, so this is practice in getting outside of my comfort zone more than anything._
> 
> _(Also on[Tumblr](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/160402674875/leave-no-man-behind-ch-1).)_

A flurry of shots. For awhile the only thing Gabe hears is the blast of guns- bullets and rockets tearing through metal as he and Jack call out warnings. An occasional blur of words comes across his earpiece. He listens more to the tone than the information at this point, moving chaotically, dodging and shooting as another wave comes toward them.

With the adrenaline currently coursing through them, it’s manageable. At least, until a blast hits somewhere behind him. 

He hears a yell as the ground trembles beneath him, chunks of metal and rock falling nearby. He watches as Jack hits the ground with a thud and a crack, body rolling a few times before coming to a stop.

“Jack!” He quickly surveys the area for possible threats before bounding over to his partner.

Jack tries to push himself up slowly, but collapses, a cry escaping his lips as he clutches his side. “Gabe,” he gasps, “I can’t walk. Just go on without me. I’ll hold them off as long as I can while you retreat and regroup with the others.”

“Jack, I’m not leaving you here.” 

There’s a whirring sound and Gabriel spins around, firing rapidly until the form collapses into lifeless metal. 

He turns back, glaring. “You’re an important asset to this team and we’re already short-staffed as is, if you haven’t noticed.” 

He leaves it at that, knowing Jack will understand the words he left out. Now is not the time to let feelings blind him. He needs to remain objective.

“Come on!” Hands and arms curve around and under the injured man as he hoists him up with a grunt. 

He rushes them to a half demolished building, careful not to jostle his boyfriend too much. He checks the ground and shifts aside some glass and rocks with his boot before gently setting Jack down. While he grabs his knife, Jack lays down and deploys a biotic field. The warm glow encapsulates them both and Jack hisses at the sensation, the tingling as the field sets to work.

“Breathe, Jack,” Gabe reminds him as he uses the knife to cut away some of the clothing in and around the wounds. Jack’s hands are curled into fists, narrowed eyes nervously searching their surroundings. 

Gabe pushes the material up and away with one hand as he clicks on his comm. unit.

“Wilhelm- are those bots we saw earlier still separate from the others?”

There’s a crackling, then: “Yes, sir! They appear to be heading toward town.”

“Good,” Gabe replies, fishing out some bandages. “Liao, lure them to the clocktower where Amari is. We’ll corner them in the square; take them out one by one.”

There’s a muffled cry of pain as Gabe tries to dress the abdominal wound. He mouths a, ‘Sorry,’ before continuing. 

“Morrison and I will be there soon. Kill as many as you can in the mean time. There should be plenty of empty buildings accessible if you need to take cover. Try not to lure too many bots to your position at the same time. Stay near eachother, but not too close. Understood?”

There’s a chorus of confirmations.

“See you soon. Reyes out.”

He clicks the comm. off and looks down at Jack. “How are you holding up?”

“I’ve seen better days.” He gestures at the biotic field, shrinking steadily. “Canister’s almost empty. Most of the bloodflow appears to be stanched.”

“Good, good.” Gabe removes one of his belts to splint the injured leg. 

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do: We’re going to go the route we saw earlier that the omnics already devastated. It may slow us down, but it’ll attract less attention. And, if they happen to backtrack, it will slow them down, too. There are more spots to hide in if we need to, as well.” 

Jack nods, wincing as Gabe works.

“I’m going to carry you to the clocktower. You’re going to be my lookout for any bots on the way there. I’m only going to have one arm available for shooting and my range will be limited. Leave your pulse rifle behind; I’ll give you one of my shotguns. Try to avoid engaging any bots unless necessary.”

“Understood.” Jack gulps and lets out a shaky breathe, Gabe’s fingers working quickly against his leg, checking his circulation. “U.N.’s not going to appreciate me leaving this here, though.”

“It can’t be helped. It’s unnecessary weight and you can’t shoot it while I’m carrying you.” 

“They’re going to chew us both out.”

Gabe secures the bandages and pushes himself up. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

He grabs a gun and hands it to Jack. “You ready?”

There’s a deep breath and a nod in return as he takes it, hand slightly trembling with nerves. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

He braces himself as he’s lifted back up. He shifts his body, positioning his arm to shoot and allowing Gabe to position his.

They meet eachother’s eyes. “We can do this.”

Jack nods. “Let’s get this done.”

They move out.

**Author's Note:**

> _Somewhere, somehow, along the way my muse for Gabe kinda slipped. If the way I’ve been writing him seems a little off and inconsistent lately, it’s because I’m trying to reestablish a connection and trying to write him better, but I’m not sure how and it’ll take me awhile to figure out. I’m not sure when the stars will align for me; I can only hope that in the process of getting there that I won’t mess up too badly. (And, in all honesty, this goes for other characters, too. I’m always in need of practice.)_
> 
> _Anyway, thanks for sticking with me. I hope I can improve with time._
> 
> _And, uh, with that said..... *Adds this work to the ever-growing to-do list* I have no clue where I'm going with this or how long it will be be, so, uh, we'll see, I guess._


End file.
